His Happy Ending
by FantasyLunatic
Summary: She left him. He had his chance, and he blew it. Robin decided to start over. To go back to the beginning. To find a new Meghan. To have a second chance. Please R&R ! this is my first story, so no hatin! I take constructive criticism, so please help me out! Rated T just to be safe in case of later chapters. Continuation-Fic
1. The New Guy

Fae. Fairy. Faery, fairie,Sidhe, the small ones, the little people, the fair folk, the dancers, dioine sidhe. All names for the same thing. My whole life I've heard stories about them. Plays, movies, and books have been made about them. They were what my whole life was dedicated to. I've studied nearly everything that there is about them. But sometimes I wonder.

My name is Cariba Deighan. I'm 16 years old. I have greenish-blue eyes, with medium length lashes. My hair goes way past my butt, and it's kind of a light reddish color. It's usually pretty straight, but sometimes it gets wavy, like the ocean. All the girls are always telling me how jealous they are of my looks, but I don't see what's so great about them.

My waist is long, and so are my legs, and they have enough strength to kick any guy's ass. My arms look thin, but they're actually pretty strong. I beat half the guys in my grade at arm wrestling and leg wrestling. And I can tell you, they don't like it!

My temper is the worst problem I have. I get ticked off with people really easily, and can pack a pretty good punch when they don't leave me alone. Guy or girl. But mostly guys. They are so infuriating! They go around flaunting their muscles, and bragging about who's killed what animal. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a feminist.

Anyway, every day here is the pretty much the same. I live in Portland, Oregon. Every day, I drive my little baby-blue VW bug to the high school. I meet my best friend Tammara, or Tammy, for coffee at the nearby Starbucks. After that, we go to classes, and then occasionally to the mall. Tammy and I are walking back to school now.

" Hey, Bea, what's up? Why so quiet?" Tammy asked.

"Oh, nuthin'. Just running my life through my head. Not that there's much to run."

"As usual. Oh! I almost forgot, stuff's been going' around that there's a new guy at school. We'll have to keep our eyes open to see if he's cute at all."

"Definitely. See you in art Tammy."

"Yep!"

Tammy and I have three classes together. Art, science and choir. The classes we love. Unfortunately, I have math first period. Math is my kryptonite. My teacher, Miss Herran, is okay, but the math itself is what gets me. I walked in, and as per usual, a group of the Pops, or Popular girls, were sitting around gossiping. Except today, they were doing it much more fervently. As I looked around, I saw why. Sitting in the desk right next to mine, was the hottest guy, I had ever seen.

He had gorgeous, bright green eyes, that slanted kind of like a cat's, and the reddest hair Ive ever seen. His mouth was slightly turned up at one corner, as if he were prepared to make a snarky comment any minute. He was lean, but looked like he worked out plenty.

I saw the other girls fuming with envy as I took my seat next to him. Catching his eye briefly, I gave him a small smile and a nod.

"You must be the new guy. I'm Cariba Deighan." I held out my hand and he took it, sending sparks up my spine.

"I'm Robbie Goodfell. It's nice to see that there's a girl who's not gossiping about my good looks."

"You might want to put that ego away, it could hurt someone."I replied with a grin.

"And you've got a sense of humor! Tha-"

"Alright guys, quiet down. We have a new student in our class. His name is Robbie. Make him feel welcome." Miss Herran said.

"Ohhh , she has no idea how 'welcome' the girls will try to make you feel." I muttered.

He glanced at me and smirked."It wouldn't be the first time."

Surprisingly, Robbie paid attention in class, which is not what I expected. He _seemed_ like the kind of person who would slack off.

After the bell rang, I waited for him by the door.

"You can hang with me and Tammy if you want; but you'll have to make your own guy friends."

He grinned at me, and Tammy came walking up.

"Hey, Bea, who's the hottie?"

"Robbie, this is Tammara, but only her mom is allowed to call her that. Tammy, this is Robbie, the new guy."


	2. A Chance?

Robbie POV

I looked over the two girls. Cariba was very similar to me in looks:pale, red hair, green eyes(though not as green as mine) and she looked like she was pretty strong, mentally and physically. Tammy, on the other hand, looked exactly the opposite. She had dark hair, skin, and eyes(which were almost black), and she was short and stocky.

"Sooo, Robbie, where you from?" Tammy asked, raising her eyebrows. I'll have to watch her. In a civilized way, of course.

"I've traveled all over the place. I never really stay in one place for too long."

"Do you want to go to Starbucks with us after school? I'll buy." Cariba gave me a hopeful look.

" I don't have anything else to do, so sure."

"Great!" Tammy exclaimed." See you in choir, Bea. See ya later Robbie." She twiddled her fingers at me and Cariba, and sped away.

"Well, she seems very energetic." I commented.

" Yeah, she's ADHD, she gets really hyper around cute guys, and she's not shy about it." Cariba grinned

"So what's your next class, Scottie? Mine's English II."

"I'm in Health next, and 'Scottie'? Really? How'd you come up with that?"

"Y'know, cuz of your last name. 'Deighan'. It sounds Scottish."

"It's Irish. We better get to class." Then she muttered as she walked away, "Scottie? Really? It reminds of that guy off of _Star Trek_."

I laughed, and waved as we went our separate ways.

****sorry the POVs are so short. I really wanted to get back to Cariba, lol ;)****


	3. Awkward Conversations

Cariba POV

The rest of the day sped by, and soon, Tammy, Robbie and I were all pile in my little bug. I swerved a couple of times, because Robbie kept cracking jokes. He's a really funny guy. I don't know what it is about him, but he just draws attention.

When we got to the mall, I noticed that Robbie shied away from anything metal. _Weird, he must not like metal very much._

We sat down at a table in Starbucks, and Tammy immediately started talking.

"How old are you? Do you have a girlfriend? What's your favorite color? What sort of food do you like?"

"Give him a chance to breath, T. " I scolded.

"Ha ha. I'm 16,no, green, and I really like apples." Robbie said with a grin.

"You don't have a girlfriend? Cariba's been waiting for a guy to come along who isn't a total jerk you guy's should totally- mmmf!"

I clapped my hand over her mouth before she could embarrass me further, and felt my face heat. Glancing at Robbie I saw that he was wearing a wide smirk.

"I apologize for her ramblings. Tammara, a _word_ please?"

"Whaaat? " she complained as I took my hand away. "It's true! You guys would be totally cute together!"

"Are you going to mortally embarrass me in front of every cute guy I meet? That is not stuff you go spouting to people like him!"

" Aww, c'mon. You know you want to. You won't be able to resist sooner or later!" she sang.

I smacked her gently upside the head. "Let's go get our coffee."

As we sat down with our drinks, I fiddled with my had been passed down along my family from my great-great-great grandmother in Ireland.

Robbie poked my hand. "Nice ring, Scottie. Where'dja get it?"

" It's been passed down from my _Irish _great-great-great grandmother. It kinda acts as my good luck charm." I replied,"It's a riddle-ring, and one of the more complicated ones. There are eight parts to it."

"So what happens if you take it apart?"

"I dunno. Mom is always telling me not to take it apart because it's really hard to put back together." I glanced over at Tammy, and saw that she was looking at us with an odd expression on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing." She looked at her watch," Crap, I gotta go. Mom's gonna kill me if I'm late again. See ya later chicka!"

She stood and twiddled her fingers at us, and then trotted off.

" I probably go, too." I smiled at Robbie.

"Can I walk you home?" he said, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Sure, thanks." I smiled as he bowed and offered me his arm, as if he were from medieval times.


	4. Not Right

Robbie POV

Something isn't right. My spidey senses are practically shoving daggers through my back. This girl isn't safe. I've never met anyone with a stronger sense of belief and imagination her age. Her aura is practically exploding with more colors than I knew existed. And I've seen a _lot _of colors.

_Dammit, Puck, quit thinking about her! This never ends well with you! _I cursed myself silently.

As we walked down the street, I kept my ears pricked for any fey sounds.

"Sooo, you're awful quiet. What's up?" Cariba looked at me inquiringly.

" Oh, nuthin'. I just like to listen to the sounds of the night." I grinned at her.

"Do you like to look at the stars?"

"Yeah, but I can never get the hang of all the constellations."

"Ha ha, well, maybe sometime we could go out into the field behind my house, and I could teach ya, if you want."

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded just then?"I laughed.

"Oh, you!" She slapped my shoulder lightly, and our eyes met. She held my gaze for a minute, what seemed like hours, and I finally forced myself to look away.

"Is that your house up ahead?"

She nodded. Then laughed."Y'know what? I just walked home, and my car is still at the mall!"

"Wow, I must be pretty special for you to leave your bug in town!"

"I'll call Rocky to tow it to school tomorrow. He's the mechanic."

We walked up to her front gate, and her ginormous dogs started barking like mad. She tried pulling them back, but two big dogs are hard to contain.

"Look out, most of the time, their bark is worse than their bite but I have a feeling-"

I calmly stepped up to them and placed my hands on their muzzles. They obediently stopped barking and sat down.

"Wha-How?" she stuttered, totally flabbergasted.

"I'm good with animals. I'd better go before all the other dogs go off." I glanced at the window of her house and saw who I assumed was her mother.

"Thanks for walking me home, Robbie." I was about to turn away, when she put her hand on my shoulder, and pulled me into a hug. I stood there, shocked, for a few seconds, and then hugged her back.

"See you tomorrow." I whispered in her ear, and then pulled away.

She gave me a gorgeous smile, and then walked up the path to her door, where she turned and waved. I waved back, and then walked away.


	5. Fada

Cariba POV

"Who was that?" my mom asked, when I got inside.

" His name's Robbie. He's new here."

"Where's your car? You didn't crash or anything right?"

"No, I didn't crash. I kinda forgot about it when he offered to walk me home."

"And you just met him today?"

"Um, yeah?"

She gave me a severe look,(which, I might add, she's really good at) and didn't say anything else.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, it was just a friendly hug."

She pursed her lips at me. "Don't do anything that you'll regret, Cariba."

"Mom! Why would you even say that? You know me better!"

"Just a reminder. Dinner's in ten."

"Kay'." I sighed.

I walked up the stairs to my room. As I opened the door, my cat, Pippin(yes, from _Lord of the Rings_) ran screeching out. I lunged and caught him before he left the hall. He was hissing and growling, and his ears were laid back flatter than I'd ever seen them. His claws grasped at my clothes, and I hugged him close.

"What is it, Pip? Something hit the window?" I set him down and walked in to my window. As I was looking down to see if something had fallen to the ground, I heard a sound like a throat clearing from my bed. There, sitting on my pillow,

was a _faery_

I jumped backwards and nearly overturned my whole computer table. The faery giggled.

"How did you get in? I took precautions, just in case, Oh my Gods, I'm talking to a faery!" All my life, I believed in them, and now there was one in my room!

It just grinned. I looked at it harder. It was about the length of my forearm, and willowy thin. It reminded me of the monsters in _Pacific Rim_. It was beautiful in a terrifying way. Haunting, 's hair was pulled into a ponytail of dreads. When I looked closer, I saw that it's "hair" was actually braided grass and leaves. It's eyes were slanted like a cat's, and had no pupil. Just solid black.

" Can you understand me?" it asked.

"Y-yes. What is your name?"

"I am called Fada. who would you be called?"

" I-" _No. Fey take names as power over you._ "I'm Scottie." _Where did _that _come from? Dang it, Robbie._

"Dinner!" mom yelled.

"Ummm, I've got to go. Don't go away."

Fada just stared. I walked out of the room and shut the door.


	6. Changes

Puck POV

"Fada!" I yelled into the night. "I'm calling in my favor!"

"No need to shout, Goodfellow. What would you have me do?"

"There's a girl in that house, there. I want you to make sure that she is safe. Do what ever it takes to make sure she is not harmed by any fey. Understand?"

"Ahh, another lady love, eh? For how long would you have me watch her?"

"Until I dismiss you."

"Very well."

I watched as he flew up to her window and crept in. _Damn, that wasn't what I had in mind. She better not see him._

I walked along the street to the park, where i climbed into a tree. Pulling glamour from the leftover emotions, I fashioned it into a sort of hammock. Looking up, I glamoured the branches to show the sky. Humans wouldn't be able to see as many stars as me. My eyesight is a thousand times sharper than theirs.

I stared upward. Cariba was going to teach me the stars soon. I know I shouldn't get involved with her. But her sense of belief was so strong, it would be hard for any fey who knew her to stay away.

I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly, the tree opened up underneath me.

"Whoof! Hey! What was that for?" I exclaimed as I hit the ground.

"Aww, poor Goodfewwow, wewe you sweeping? We just wanted a word." I looked at the tree just as it's dryad materialized. But, this dryad wasn't right. Dryads are usually docile fey, but this one almost looked... hungry. Two other dryads swept up next to her. They too, weren't right.

"What are you doing? Don't you know it's not polite to wake a man when he's sleeping?" I immediately slipped into my joking self defense.

"You weren't asleep, and besides, it isn't _polite_ to mess up a dryads tree without _asking_." She snarled.

"Hey, now, you aren't looking for a fight are you? Cuz that's really stupid."

"You don't have to fight. We will."

I was about to respond, when I heard Cariba's voice.

"Roobbbiee! You can't have gone far! Where are you?"

"no..." I whispered "NO! GO HOME! DON'T COME OVER HERE!" Of course, that just made her want to come over.

She ran over, and put her hand on my shoulder. I pulled away.

"Robbie, is everything alright? I need to talk to you."

"No, Scottie, I need you to go home _now_! You can't be here." I glanced over at the dryads. Wrong move. She looked over my shoulder and gasped.

"There are more? Here?"she whispered.

I grabbed her by the shoulders. "You _must_ go home, it's not safe here right now."

"Robbie,"she looked me straight in the eye," are those _dryads_?"

I tried to beg her to leave with my eyes, but she stood firm. I let go of her shoulders.

"Yes."

Behind me, the three started hissing.

"She sees us. Her, her belief, her aura, we mu**st HAVE IT**!"

They lunged at us and I pulled her out of the way. They sped past us, screeched to a stop, and turned around.

"Scottie, _please_ go! I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself, Robbie. Is it alright if I hit them?"

"Well, sure, if you can get close enough."

"I'm going to need a few minutes. Can you cover for me?"

"Yeah, I've fought worse than this."

She ran over to a patch of grass and sat down cross legged. Then she closed her eyes. After a moment, her aura began to glow so bright I couldn't look. I turned my attention to the dryads. Quickly, I made three doppelgänger.

It was as if after seeing her aura grow, their hunger grew, and with it, their strength. One took down two of my doppelgängers. So only one was left, along with me.

"What's it going to be ladies?"we said together.

They snarled. "We'll just have to kill both of you."

"Aww, now that's not very nice."

"And I think not."said Cariba, coming up behind me.

"Ready. I just had to do a quick grounding." With that, she raised her hands and with them came glamour. I stood stock still.

"Y-you're using _glamour_! How?"

"Humans call it The Pulse. It's the Goddesses life force, and with grounding, we can use it in small amounts." She thrust her hands towards the dryads, releasing a wave of pure energy. They couldn't take it, and ran howling out of the park. I looked at Cariba.

"Scottie... that was... you, you're _beautiful_." She was. She positively glowed with glamour. I had never seen a human do that before. For the first time in my really long life, I was rendered speechless.

"I believe we have some stuff to talk about, 'Robbie'. "

"Take a seat, Scottie."


	7. Puck

Cariba POV

When I came into the park, the first thing I saw was a trio of dryads materialize. The second thing I saw was Robbie _glowing_. I did quick thinking, and took a wild guess that he was fey.

When he said I could hit the dryads, I did the first serious grounding of my life. I have never felt so good, so _powerful_ in my entire life. I don't think that any high from drugs or alcohol could ever match up to that.

After I pummeled the dryads with energy, and they ran screaming from the park, Robbie looked at me, speechless. Then he called me beautiful.

Now here we are, and my brain is bouncing off the walls of my skull, because Robbie just told me everything, and apparently there is a fairy land, called the NeverNever.

"So, wait. Let me get this straight. You're Robin Goodfellow, you're freaking _Puck_, and you didn't think to tell me!?"

" I didn't know if you believed. You can't blame me for keeping it to myself. I mean, we've only known each other for, what? A day? Day and a half?"

"Ok, ok, I guess I can't fault you there. Were you going to tell me?"

"Eventually."

I looked at him skeptically.

"Hey, Scottie, I can't lie. That slip your mind?"

"I believe you. _When_ were you going to tell me?"

"I dunno. After I learned more about you."

"Ok, another thing. There's a faery named Fada in my room. Would you have anything to do with that, perchance?"

"Damn. Can't fool you, can I Scottie?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, I sent Fada to keep an eye on you. I forgot to mention that you shouldn't have seen him."

"Now Goodfellow, was it not better for you though? She saved you from those dryads." said a voice.

I turned my head, and there was Fada.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want her to know about us just yet."

"You did not clarify."

" Hey, guys, I'm still here." They looked at me. ""When can I go?"

"Go where?" Robbie/Puck asked.

"To the NeverNever. Duh."

Robbie/Puck shot up with a terrified look on his face.

"NO! No, you can't go there, no ever! If the courts knew about you, there would be a war about who got to keep you as a pet!"

"Calm down. What's so great about me?" Robbie/Puck leaned down next to me, and took my hands, pulling me up with him.

"Scottie, you're a _human_. That can use _glamour_. How common is that?"

"Well, a lot more common than you would think. I know a bunch of people who do that sort of thing. In smaller doses, though."

"Exactly. You are stronger than any other human I've ever seen. Your body can hold really large amounts of the purest of glamour. You would be a weapon and plaything to the courts. They, especially Mab, would use you until your very life force was gone. You would be nothing more than a walking shell. 'Cmon, I'm taking you home. Fada, let's go."

I sighed, but let Robbie/Puck lead me out of the park.

"Hey, should I call you Robbie or Puck?"

"Robbie for school. I don't care otherwise."

When we got to my house, I sneaked in my window. I looked back and gave Puck a tentative wave. He nodded, then turned and walked away. Fada, however, remained on the lawn. I shut the curtains and went to bed.

The next day, I got up at 6:30. I didn't have to be at school 'till 8:10. That way, I had time to find Puck and meet Tammy at Starbucks. I decided to have a clothing theme of Tolkien merch. Gold leggings with a map of Middle Earth, and a t-shirt with a picture of Tauriel from _The Hobbit_ movie. those are some of my favorite books.

I walked downstairs, careful not to wake up my mom. Going into the pantry, I took out a breakfast bar. I grabbed my bag and went out the door.


	8. Prophecy

Puck POV

I was sleeping peacefully when a very rude Irish girl interrupted my slumber.

"OY! C'mon, Puck, wake up!"

I flailed around for a second, causing myself to fall out of my tree with a yelp. I rubbed my head and looked at Cariba, who was laughing her head off.

"Hey, Scottie, what's the big idea?"

"Suh-sorry, I c-can't help it!" she said between gasps.

I reached up and smacked her head. She looked at me, grinned, and then tackled me, getting her arm around my neck in a headlock.

"Damn, Scottie, you're fast. Where'd you learn to do that?" I choked.

She leaned in really close to my ear and whispered, "I learned from the best... me!"

Her breath against my face sent a shiver up my spine. I wondered if she felt it, because she released me and stepped away.

"C'mon, let's go. I meet Tammy at 7:00. I'mn in the mood for some coffee." She grinned and held out her hand to help me up. I grabbed it, but instead pulled her down next to me. I grabbed _her_ in a headlock and gave her a noogie.

"How do you like me now, Scottie?" I taunted. I released her and stepped nimbly away.

"Jerk." she hid it well, but I could hear the smile in her voice. Jumping up, she punched me in the shoulder and took off. I laughed, shook my head, and sprinted after her.

Half an hour later,m we were walking into Starbucks, talking and laughing, to find Tammy sitting at a booth with her arms and legs crossed, and a sour look on her face. We quickly sat down with her.

"Tam, what's wrong?" Cariba asked in a worried voice.

"Why would you care? You never do."

Cariba jerked back, hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean? I do care, you know I do."

"Oh, so you cared enough to answer the phone last night when I used my one call?"

"Tammy, wha-"

"Bret got us arrested last night. He took us to a 21 and over club, and didn't tell us. Someone called the cops on us. I used my phone call to call you. When you didn't answer, Bret called my mom, and she bailed us. Now I'm not allowed to see Bret except at school. So _thank _you, for _not_ caring. Now that Robbie's here you don't give a shit for anyone else." She picked up her purse and stormed out of the building.

"Tammy, wait!" Cariba yelled, half rising from her seat, but I pulled her back with a look.

"Let her cool off."

She sat down. I looked at her stunned face.

"Puck, w-what just... happened?" There were tears running silently down her face. I went to her side of the table and pulled her into a gentle hug, meaning to be comforting, but she pulled me close and sobbed into my chest.

I held her for a minute, and then lifted her head to look up at me. Taking her face in my hands, I wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"Hey, it could've been worse," I joked " That could have turned into a cat fight."

" I d-don't cat f-fight. I pummel their asses to the ground." she chuckled wetly.

" Uh, who's Bret?"

"Tammy's bo - _ex_ - boyfriend."

"Oh. C'mon, we better get to school."

At lunch I was walking down the hall, when I heard a commotion by the girl's bathroom. I turned a corner and saw the unbelievable for a high school.

Three guys and two girls had Cariba up against a wall.

"Haha, you had to go and get the muscle, huh, Tiffany? You couldn't fight me like a woman, could you?"

"Shut up, betch. Tammy is hurt because of you. And Clem, Danny and Noah aren't afraid to beat you into the ground."

"Oh, I'd like to see that, " I commented. "but, wait let me get a camera first. I want to get a video of the biggest backfire ever." I smirked.

"Who the hell do you think you are, punk?" one of the guys said, all of them advancing on me. Cariba gave me a thumbs up over their shoulders.

"Oh, I'm just the bystander. _She's_ the show." I pointed past them.

The one in the middle turned his head just in time for Cariba's interlocked hands to connect with his jaw.

"OOOOOHHHHA!" I yelled "_That _is gonna sting in the morning!"

The other two lunged at her. She grabbed the first one's wrist and judo flipped him onto his back. Then she crouched down and swung her leg at the second, connecting with his ankles, making him face-plant. She looked at the two girls. They tore off like their asses were on fire. The three guys got up groaning, and hobbled after them.

"_MAN_ that felt good!" snickered Cariba, shaking her hands. "That one did have a pretty hard jaw, though."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Scottie." I said giving her a high-five.

"We better cover up our tracks before the school security comes and sends us to the princi_pal_." She pulled me to the Lunch Line, where we got our food relatively quickly and sat down at an empty table.

A couple of minutes later, we saw Tiffany point at us to the principal himself. He stalked up to us and glared. Cariba was totally calm as she looked him in the eye and said, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes. Did you just beat up Tiffany and her friends?"

"No," she replied.

"Then why does she claim it to be so?"

"Cause she's a lying ho? Can we talk about this in your office? Oh my gods, I just said that didn't I?"

"To my office."

We walked down the hall to his office and he closed the door.

"Now, care to tell me why Tiffany claims you hurt her?"

"She was upset with me that her sister got arrested, and I didn't answer my phone when she used her one call. I didn't have my phone at the time. So Tiffany and four of her friends cornered me before lunch. They threatened me. I didn't touch Tiffany or the other girl."

"But the boys..." he pressed.

"Yeah, I beat the shit out of them, but it was in self defense."

"I bear witness to this incident, sir." I commented. Cariba looked at me gratefully.

"Very well. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Miss Deighan." He gave her a stern look. " Tiffany, I will have a word with you now."

We nodded to him and went back to lunch, walking past a fuming Tiffany. Cariba smirked and whispered an almost intelligible "Nice try. Your move," at her.

After last period, I was about to open my locker, when I saw a Post-It note jammed into the door. I pulled it free and unfolded it;

"Park. After School."

C

I grimaced. This couldn't be good. Now that Cariba knew who I really was, I was afraid she would do something rash. I know she always believed in the Fey, but now, it was proven to her.

I sighed, grabbed my backpack, turning around, coming face to face with the girl who was with Tiffany when they cornered Cariba.

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know who you are. I know where you are from."

"Wow, stalker much? I-" my voice faded away as her poukha ears came up out of her afro hair. Her eyes turned orange.

"She will be your downfall. You would have been better off if you had let me kill her. I have 'seen' it. Beware." she walked away, her ears sinking back into her hair, and her eyes fading to brown.

"Hey!" I yelled after her " Wait!" She kept walking. "Cariba..." I turned away from the half fey, and sprinted towards the park.


End file.
